


Good Morning Sunshine

by thatdameoverthere



Series: Flannel Shirts and Baseball Caps [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdameoverthere/pseuds/thatdameoverthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny doesn't like mornings, especially when he was out late. Tadashi thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!! you might know me on tumblr as carecapacitynil and this is one of many to come of my Tadanny shorts. this all may turn into a big fic it may not, depends on how it all turns out! it's not long but i had to do it after hearing Good Morning Sunshine by Alex Day.

Danny nuzzled further into the soft pillow, brushing away whatever was trying to wake him. It wasn't often he had a bed as soft as this to sleep in and Danny would be damned if he wasted it.

"Good morning sunshine,  
I hope that you're well."

But something was drawing him out. A buzzing in his ear. It was familiar to Danny but he was tired, he had arrived late last night after a job. Groaning Danny wrapped the duvet tighter around and tried to block it out.

"honey I missed you,  
Last night when night fell."

Danny very nearly growled when the blanket was pulled away from him slightly and he felt the huff of breath on his cheek. Cracking a reluctant blue eye open the Halfa glared at the man that he is regretting dating with all of his sleep ruffled being. The big nosed annoying idiot just smiled at Danny, all white teeth and puppy brown eyes. Tadashi chuckled when he saw that his grumpy partner was awake.

"You should know sunshine,  
You brighten my day."

Laying behind Danny on the bed Tadashi leant his upper body over his boyfriend, pushing his nose against the others cheek. Danny huffed and tried to ignore him with a grumbled 'you are not brightening my day.' Tadashi just laughed and rolled onto his back, dragging Danny with him with a yelp and various curses. Danny writhed in his boyfriends arms, squirming until he wasn’t in such an awkward position, his head on Tadashi's shoulder and now practically half on top of the taller man.

"No one will find your body."

Tadashi just huffed and kissed Danny on the forehead. Danny didn’t try to move away, he wouldn't say it out loud be enjoyed the cuddling (and he definitely did not in any way use that word to describe this) and even with his supernatural hearing being so close to Tadashi's heart was soothing beyond words. Another sleepy grumble, he had an appearance to keep up, and Danny wormed a little closer to push his face under Tadashi's chin and settle in for a few extra minutes of sleep.

"the world gets so dark love,  
When you go away."


End file.
